Under the moonlight
by Minishia
Summary: Lalna is caught by his apprentice during a full moon while Livid is attacking his mental wall. LalnaSounds (NanoCoffee)
1. Spotted

**Hi, This is a little LalnaSounds (NanoCoffee) two-shot. Umm, I've had this idea in my head awhile and I decided to write it out for you guys! Soo..Enjoy!**

**XoXo**

Nano awoke for no reason in particular, no nightmares, no dreams something just felt...wrong. After trying several times to go into blissful sleep her mind was awake and constantly telling her that something was amiss. She didn't understand though, what could be wrong? No monsters were attacking, no explosions (caused by Lalna himself) and no screams - what could possibly be wrong? Sighing the tainted girl swung her legs over the bed and decided to wander the castle until she felt tired. Nodding, she checked outside for any stray mobs before making a break for the porch. Nano flew into the sorting room and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the moon, she blinked. How hadn't she noticed it was full? How bright it glowed. The second thing she noticed was that there wasn't the constant clanging of Lalna messing with a machine which usually echoed through the castle. She frowned. Nano flew into the tower where he was usually found. She hesitated. Slowly, she opened the door and what she saw.. terrified her.

**XoXo**

The moon shone brightly through the glass illuminating the room with a bluish hue and in the corner, was Lalna. His knees against his chest, his hands pressed tightly against his ears and his green eyes wide in panic and fear. A sight Nano had never imagined. She crept towards her mentor and as she drew nearer she could hear the mumblings of encouragement and comfort to himself. She bit her lip. What should she do? Walk away and pretend this never happened or comfort the scientist like she so desperately wanted to do. Her mind made up, she sat next to her teacher and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He stiffened at the touch.

"It's okay. It's only me." She whispered. He relaxed slightly. Gradually he turned into a more comfortable position and hugged her. Silent tears running down his cheeks as his head throbbed. Nano mumbled words of comfort - just as he had been doing before and when she said that one phrase...

"Your not alone anymore.." Lalna froze. Nano pulled back afraid she said something wrong. She stared. A soft chuckle met her ears.

"Your right. I'm not alone anymore. I don't have to suffer alone.' Lalna smiled at her, his green eyes glimmering in unshed tears. Nano smiled back before she hugged him once more, where they both fell asleep in each others arms under the watchful gaze of the moon.

**XoXo**

**This was going to be a one-shot but this seemed like such a good place to stop that I just had to! See you when I upload next!**


	2. Together

**Hello! Here's chapter two of whatever I called this, Hope you enjoy! **

**XoXo**

Sunlight peered in through the window awakening Nano. She tried to move before realizing she was stuck in an embrace. Her eyes widened in realization as she remembered last night. Her cheeks went a bright pink. She was hugging her mentor! immediately she pulled back startling Lalna out of sleep. He yawned and watched his blushing apprentice as she avoided his gaze.

"Are you alright, Nano?" He asked shuffling closer and placing his hand against her forehead. Her blush brightened.

"I-I'm fine Lalna." He frowned.

"Alright..." Lalna said unsure. Nano turned to look at him.

"Are you okay? After last night..." She trailed off. He hesitated.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He smiled at her. Nano bit her lip.

"Wanna talk about it...?" Lalna shook his head.

"Nah, I don't want to worry you anymore then I already do." She glared at him.

"Lalna. I am your apprentice and I care about you! It's my job to worry about you since you don't! Now, can you tell me? Please? They say talking about it makes you feel better!" Nano pleaded. Lalna sighed.

"...Fine..." Nano smiled and lead the scientist into her tower. He didn't complain. Her tower was the most homely after all. The smaller continued to drag the scientist through her tower until they reached her room. She pushed the taller onto the bed and sat next to him.

"Now we can talk on a comfortable bed." She said sounding quite proud. Lalna chuckled.

"What do you want to know?" Lalna asked.

"Why were you so upset?" Nano responded.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." Nano blinked but nodded.

"I have an evil voice in my head whom I call Livid. He wants to kill those I care about and well.. Watch the world burn." Lalna admitted. Nano stared. "You following?" He asked. Nano slowly nodded. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

" Every full moon Livid becomes stronger. He attacks the mental wall I created to separate us. Sometimes the wall sustains and sometimes it'll break. When it does break, he'll fill my mind with doubt and images of the world if he were to take over. Usually, I can ignore it but this time - he showed me their deaths." Nano frowned.

"Who's deaths..?" She asked softly. Lalna sighed.

"Everyone's. Xephos's, Honeydew's, Lomadia's, Sjin's and Sip's. Everyone's." Nano was silent.

"...Did he show mine?"

"Yes." Lalna's voice wavered in remembrance. Nano bit the inside of her cheek.

"How did I die?..." She asked. Lalna gulped.

"He shoved a sword through your stomach before choking you." Nano looked down.

"Is that all that happened?" She asked quietly.

"Pretty much. Other then bringing up the past and guilt tripping me." Nano nodded. A look of determination spread across her face.

"Well when he does take over, we'll be ready! We'll train so we can fight better! We'll learn new combat styles! We won't bow down to him. I promise!" She yelled. Her mentor chuckled at his apprentice's silliness but he had a feeling she was serious. Nano paused.

"Hey Lalna?" She said shyly. Lalna blinked.

"Yes Nano?" Lalna said, his green eyes lit up in curiosity.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" She said dreamily. Lalna's face went bright red. He coughed awkwardly.

"Umm... No..." He muttered, clearly embarrassed. Nano shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I...uh...think I'll go mess with a machine.." He said pointing to the door and slowly inching towards it.

"No! Um. There's something else I wanted to tell you."

"Okay? Go ahead." He said staring into her brown eyes (well brown eye and purple eye.).

"W-Well... Oh screw it!" She smashed her lips onto his. Lalna stood frozen before wrapping his arms around her and melting into the kiss. Nano pulled back and stared into his eyes. Smiling warmly, Nano stared at Lalna asking the silent question.

"Yeah. I'd love to." He said before pulling her into another kiss this one more passionate.

**XoXo**

As time went on Livid grew more and more silent. For Lalna the full moon was no longer one he dreaded. He waited anxiously just so he could spend the night with his girlfriend NanoSounds. The one who finally managed to silence Livid and the one who managed to get him to open up. Lalna no longer was he lonely, no longer did he suffer. He lived, he loved and he forgave.

**XoXo**

**Tada! Done! That's the end! I feel like this isn't the best way I could've done it but it works. Kinda. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
